


Yellow Tulips

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know the yellow tulip means 'There's Sunshine In Your Smile'?" Hinata asks.</p><p>"Uh. Yeah." Kenma can feel his cheeks heating up at the admission. <em>That's the reason why I bought it...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> A commission for the beautiful and lovely and incredible and wonderful Pixie!!! She's such a bright spot in my life, she deserves all the KenHinas, and I am so happy and privileged to write them for her! She is my yellow tulip. <333
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff!

Standing outside the flower shop, Kenma's positive he's just made a huge mistake. He looks down at the potted flower in his hands, at the brown stalk and the droopy bulb, and tells himself that it was an accident. He's never been very good at keeping track of things like eating or staying hydrated, so he's not sure why he thought he'd be able to take care of a plant on top of everything else.

Still, he doesn't like giving up on something once he's started it, so he walks into the shop, doing his best not to feel like a dog returning to its master with its tail between its legs after breaking something.

"Oh, hi! You're back!"

The florist behind the counter beams at Kenma, his smile so bright it's nearly blinding. Kenma sets the flower pot on the counter with a sad _clunk_. The florist, Hinata Shouyou is his name, looks at the flower, and his smile slips.

"Oh no! What happened to it?"

"Um. It . . . died?" Kenma says, thinking that's pretty obvious.

"Did you water it?"

"Um . . . I forgot."

"Kenma!"

Kenma jumps, having forgotten as well that he introduced himself to Hinata the last time he was in here and, flustered from the florist's proximity and smile full of sunshine, told him he could call him by his given name.

"You should set reminders on your phone," Hinata says, pointing to the device Kenma's now clutching in his hand like a security blanket.

"Oh. Yeah." Kenma blinks down at the device, feeling stupid for not having thought of that.

"It's okay, we can get you another one," Hinata says brightly. "Did you want the same one? A yellow tulip?"

Kenma nods, and Hinata sets aside the pot, disappearing briefly into the back before returning with a new flower in a new pot.

"Did you know the yellow tulip means 'There's Sunshine In Your Smile'?" he asks.

"Uh. Yeah." Kenma can feel his cheeks heating up at the admission. _That's the reason why I bought it . . ._ The bright color reminded him of Hinata's smile.

"It also means 'Hopeless and Perfect Love,'" Hinata continues conversationally, as he steps over to the register.

Kenma wonders if it's obvious that he's sweating. He doesn't reply this time, pretty sure his words would get stuck in his throat. He pays silently and grabs the pot, holding it close to his chest.

"Um, thank you," he says, very conscious of all the times he's said 'um' throughout this not-conversation.

"You're welcome!" Hinata says happily. "And if you need any help with it, don't hesitate to call!"

 _I won't be doing that,_ Kenma thinks, turning then and leaving the store quickly. It's only when he's outside and a few steps down the street that he starts to breathe easier. He grimaces then, wondering if he's actually an idiot.

 **To:** Kuro  
_> >i couldn't do it_ (10:35)

 **Kuro**  
_try tmw????_ (10:35)

 _> >no. i'm running away to australia_ (10:35)

 **Kuro**  
_lololol youd hate it there. too hot_ (10:36)

 _> >i made a fool of myself_ (10:36)

 **Kuro**  
_kenma, chill. im sure the kid didnt even notice_ (10:36)

 _> >maybe . . ._ (10:37)

 **Kuro**  
_cheer up. try again tmw. you can do it!_ (10:37)

Kenma can't help but smile slightly at the cat emoji Kuro sends after his last text. It's hard being apart from his best friend, but with Kuro studying chemistry at a university two hours away, it makes planning get-togethers difficult. Still, he appreciates that Kuro's still there for him when he needs him. Especially now when he feels like he's going to explode or implode after seeing what has to be the cutest guy Kenma's ever seen.

He's pretty sure that tomorrow he's going to die.

 

***

 

Hinata smiles just as brightly the next day, though Kenma can see some confusion in his eyes when he recognizes him.

"Hey! is your tulip doing okay?" he asks, and he glances toward Kenma's arms as though expecting to see it there again.

"Um, yeah, it's fine," Kenma says, glad he's managed more than three words this time (more or less).

"Oh!" Hinata says, and he stands there staring at Kenma expectantly, obviously waiting for him to explain himself.

"I, um, I was wondering if you . . . wanted to come over and . . . show me how to take care of it, I guess."

Kenma's not sure what it means when Hinata brightens all over again.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Without another word, Hinata hops over the counter to stand in front of Kenma. "Let's go!"

"Uh, don't you need someone to watch the store?" Kenma asks skeptically, his surprise loosening his tongue.

"Oh," Hinata deflates slightly, before he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone. He quickly types something, and Kenma can see a lot of emojis and exclamation points but unfortunately Hinata slips the phone away before he can tell what he wrote.

"I texted my coworker! He should be here any minute," Hinata says. "Where do you live? Is it far?"

Kenma shakes his head. "Just up the street."

"Do you live alone? Do you have any pets?"

Kenma blinks, thrown off by the rapid questions. "Um, yes and no."

"Same here," Hinata says. "Or, wait, no that's backwards. I have a couple roommates, but we don't have any pets either. That's really cool that you can afford to live all by yourself! Do you have a job?"

"I work in video game development," Kenma says, fiddling with his fingers.

"Really? THAT'S AWESOME!" Hinata says with a grin. "I love video games! Do you have any at your place? Can we play them? Or . . . wait, is it okay if I invite myself over to play video games? Or do you just want me to look at your tulip?"

Kenma stares, wondering if that's a blush he's seeing or if he's just imagining it. "Um, no that's fine. We can play."

"So . . . is this sort of like a date?" Hinata asks, his expression hopeful.

Kenma's ears burn. "If . . . you want it to be?"

"I do!" Hinata exclaims, practically bouncing on his toes. "I think you're really cute and super cool, but I was kind of nervous to say anything because whenever you're in here you look super serious and kind of angry like 'grrrr.'" He puts his hands up like he's a cat with claws out. "So that made me super nervous."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Kenma offers, at a loss as to what else to say. _He thinks I'm cute?_

"It's okay!" Hinata says, and his phone dings in his pocket. He pulls it out, grinning when he reads the message. "My co-worker says he can come in, so we're good to go!" He slips his phone back into his pocket and holds out his hand toward Kenma.

Kenma looks at it a moment, blinking blankly, until a voice in the back of his head (that sounds suspiciously like Kuro) yells, _TAKE IT!_

He quickly grabs the hand, and Hinata practically sparkles. Together they leave the shop, Hinata chattering about what games he likes and which one's he's played, and all the while he keeps a firm hold of Kenma's hand.

Kenma again feels like he's going to explode or implode, but this time it's a nice feeling. A warm feeling that hums and flutters in his chest, and he thinks he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
